As 7 Regras do Amor
by CathyPires
Summary: Antes de Renée,mãe de Bella morrer,ela elaborou um roteiro para que sua filha vivesse bem sem a sua orientação.Determinou quando Bella deveria ir para o acampamento de verão,que profissão seguir,e o mais importante:quando deveria de apaixonar...
1. Avisos

**Título:** AS 7 REGRAS DO AMOR

**Autora:** Cathy Pires.

**Shipper: **Edward/Bella, principalmente.

**Gênero: **Romance, Humor.

**Censura:** NC- 16

**Sinopse:** Antes de Renée, mãe de Bella morrer, ela elaborou um roteiro para que sua filha vivesse bem sem a sua orientação. Determinou quando Bella deveria ir para o acampamento de verão, que profissão seguir, e o mais importante: quando deveria de apaixonar – apenas pelo sétimo namorado. Já adulta e após ter seguido fielmente todas as instruções maternas, Bella conhece Jacob, uma rapaz com todas as qualidades que ela gostaria em um namorado. Mas ele não é o sétimo! Então, Bella elabora um plano para que o sexto vire sétimo. Mas talvez seu coração não esteja a par dessas suas intenções...

**Avisos Importantes:  
- A história será desenvolvida a partir do ponto de vista da Bella, pode ocorrer de ter o ponto de vista de outra personagem, mas terei que analizar.**

**- Esta história é baseada em um filme. Nada me pertence, a não ser o enredo a seguir.**

**- O desenvolvimento ocorrerá de acordo com a capacidade de comentar de vocês. Então, alonguem as mãozinhas!**

**- Leiam as minhas outras fics por favor e comentem!**

**Beijos,**

**Caty.**


	2. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Estava sentada na mesa da sala, pintando, quando pequena. Aquelas cores me fascinavam, todas espalhadas por sobre a mesa. Os desenhos iam saindo lentamente. Pincelava leve, suave. As gotas de tinta caiam sobre os meus pés, mas estava muito ocupada fazendo a minha "obra de arte" para notar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a mesma. O sol era o meu foco agora; um amarelo intenso com raios ofuscantes saindo daquela pintura singela. Meus olhos viajavam por aquela figura que era criada dentro da minha cabeça. Um arco íris das mais diversas cores, uma montanha com o pasto verdinho, um sol glorioso, nuvens brancas como neve, delicadas flores e pequenas borboletas voando pelos ares.

-Como vai minha pequena Picasso? – meu pai, Charlie perguntou aproximando-se de mim para analisar a minha pintura – Ahhh... outra obra prima!

-Só está dizendo isso porque é o meu pai.

-Não estou.

-Está.

-Não estou. – um cheiro de algo queimando começava a se formar. Olhei para cozinha, lugar que a esta hora estava repleto de fumaça.

-Aham. Tem algo queimando, papai. – Papai olhou para cozinha e como se em um átimo ele se lembrasse, gritou correndo:

-Céus!

Assim que papai saiu, peguei meu desenho recém-pintado e saí correndo em direção ao jardim.

Aproximei-me de minha mãe, Renée que repousava em uma espreguiçadeira de olhos fechados apreciando aquela linda tarde de verão. Toquei-lhe levemente a ponta dos dedos, fazendo-a por um momento perceber a minha presença. Ela me lançou um olhar preocupado, depois de passar a mão em meu rosto.

-O pai estragou o jantar de novo. – disse-lhe com um leve divertimento em minha voz.  
-Ele vai aprender. Ele aprende fácil, querida.

Mostrei-lhe meu desenho, ela o olhou surpreendida, maravilhada. Aquilo me fez ganhar o dia.

-Está maravilhoso.

-É o paraíso. – olhei para o desenho e depois para ela - O que vou fazer sem você?

-Venha ficar . Venha. - mamãe me chamou para deitar com ela na espreguiçadeira. Arrumou um espaço para nós em sua espreguiçadeira e nos embalou com a manta. - Tive uma idéia. Vou fazer um gráfico para você. Se você não souber o que fazer, e o papai também não... estarei aqui para segurar na sua mão. – observei-a - Posso usar isto? – ela perguntou olhando para o papel. Assenti. - Certo, passe-me a caneta. – peguei a caneta que estava em cima da pequena mesinha ao nosso lado.-Segure deste lado. Segure isto. Certo. – ela começou a desenhar o contorno de sua mão no verso da folha.

Ela desenhou uma "linha do tempo" com vários tópicos. Mas sete e meio estavam marcados com um asterisco.

-Prontinho. Sete.

- Sete e meio

- Sete e meio. – disse ela concordando comigo.

Enquanto ela escrevia, me explicava cada tópico detalhadamente.

-O mais importante é brincar o máximo que puder. Quando fizer 9 anos, peça ao papai para deixá-la dormir no acampamento. É um ritual de passagem importante. Quando tiver 12, vai entrar para o ginásio. E seria legal se concorresse a algum cargo na classe. Que tal tesoureira?

-Que tal presidente? – tentei.

-Presidente. - concordou ela - O colegial é muito importante. Deveria ter o primeiro namorado com 16 anos, e ele deve ser um rapaz legal com quem vai se divertir.

-Devo casar com ele?

-Não, não, não, não. Vamos chamá-lo de "número um". Bem, seu primeiro objetivo, na faculdade, é a educação. O segundo? O romance. – enquanto ela escrevia, falava - Número dois, e número três. Deve ter muitas experiências antes de se casar. E, depois, decidirá que tipo de trabalho quer. Você pode ser qualquer coisa que quiser. Uma médica?

-Sangue!! – fiz uma careta

-Hm...uma advogada? – tentou.

-O que ela faz?

-Ela argumenta e consegue o que quer. – disse-me lentamente.

-Isso é bom. Serei isso.

-Não corra para faculdade. Vá à Europa, se quiser. É um ótimo lugar para o romance, também. Terá um relacionamento longo com o quinto namorado.

Parecia que havia se passado muito tempo desde o início do roteiro. Mamãe já parecia cansada. Eu observava a brisa fria passando por entre nós, fazendo com que nossos cabelos esvoaçassem, fazendo uma dança.

-Tudo bem, casarei com o sexto para você descansar. E que tal o número 7? Vai ser ele? O que será diferente nele? - mamãe olhou para a paisagem, assim como quem escolhe bem as palavras antes de dizê-las.

-Verá fogos de artifício.

-Como em 4 de Julho? - ela riu. Pegou a minha mão, colocou-a ao lado da sua na folha e começou a desenhar seu contorno.

-São fogos de artifícios diferentes. Entenderá quando acontecer. - Vimos papai se aproximar, retribuímos seu sorriso. - E Bella... as mãos dele... – papai já estava ao seu lado. Mamãe pegou-lhe a mão e entrelaçou-as – vão se encaixar.

O sol já se punha. E eu observava aqueles dois seres apaixonados com as mãos perfeitamente entrelaçadas.

(...)

Bella estava dormindo. Sua cama um dossel com uma colcha rosa. Seus cabelos livremente espalhados pelo travesseiro. Dormia em uma posição lateral, abraçada a seu ursinho de pelúcia. O vento fazia com que as cortinas se agitassem levemente. Seu pai Charlie que aquela hora já pensava no que fazer para contar a filha o ocorrido, entrou em seu quarto observando-a. Aproximou-se e acariciou-lhe os cabelos cor de chocolate. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, e ao vê-la ali, deitada, assimilou-a com a mãe.

Bella acordou assim que sentiu a carícia, levantou-se de seu travesseiro e olhou firmemente nos olhos de seu pai, já se perguntando o porquê de ter vindo ao seu quarto acordá-la

-Oi, docinho. Mamãe ficou mal ontem à noite. – as lágrimas que Charlie já não agüentava mais se segurar, foram libertadas.-Venha dar um abraço no papai. – Bella abraçou-lhe receosa, já assimilando os fatos. Olhou para o gráfico deixado na cabeceira de sua cama e recostou a sua mão por sobre o desenho da de sua mãe.

(...)

DEPOIS DE ALGUNS ANOS...

Eu estava encarando a caixa havia horas, decidindo o que fazer. Era naquela caixa de madeira detalhada com flores rosadas na tampa, que eu guardava os meus mais "valiosos pertences". Tantas lembranças – boas e ruins- foram colocadas ali; minha cobrinha artesanal que eu havia feito no acampamento, minha blusa de canoagem também adquirida no acampamento, minhas bonecas de pano, botons do acampamento, o cartão de dia dos namorados que eu havia recebido do Seth aonde nossos nomes enfeitavam o centro do coração, meu ursinho vermelho de pelúcia que havia ganhado do Embry, uma boina do Pierre, meu certificado da Northwest Washington University, e ao fundo o meu roteiro. Roteiro do qual havia preenchido todos os tópicos possíveis – assim como os rabiscados. Agora, com uma caneta eu rabiscava o nome de Mike (ou digamos, número 5) que fora um amor platônico e duradouro. Ele me fez sofrer traindo-me com aquela tal de "Jéssica".

Em uma etiqueta eu escrevi MIKE # 5 e enrolei-a na pulseira que ele havia me dado. Joguei-a com certa brutalidade dentro da caixinha rosa de bijouterias e jóias que ficava também dentro da caixa de madeira. Guardei tudo novamente na caixa, me relembrando dos fatos passados. Com um suspiro pesado, fechei-a.

(...)

-Salada, certo. Quiche, certo. Sopa, certo.

Estava na casa de meu pai, preparando nosso jantar. Checava mentalmente aquilo que seria servido. Acabara de sair do trabalho. Retirei o meu avental assim que a comida já estava pronta para ser servida e adentrei a sala de jantar com a travessa de sopa na mão. – Prontinho – disse.

Charlie me aguardava com duas taças de champagne na mão. Após ter colocado a travessa por sobre a mesa, me estendeu a taça, da qual peguei sem questionar com um sorriso.

-O adeus ao Mike. – anunciou meu pai. Retirei o meu sorriso imediatamente do rosto, franzindo o cenho.

-Hey... Mike foi uma relação bem produtiva para mim.

-Bella, o rapaz traiu você. – ele respondeu

-Agora sei que não procuro rapazes que me enganam. – meu pai sentou-se a cabeceira da mesa, o segui imediatamente - Vamos... Mike foi uma experiência de vida necessária. Um brinde a seguir em frente. – ergui a minha taça com o propósito de brindarmos

-Certo. O gráfico do tempo. – ele disse revirando os olhos.

-É, o gráfico. Qual é, pai, não pode negar que tudo que a mamãe recomendou estava certo. Acampamento, representante, viagem à Europa? – disse-lhe contando nos dedos - Ora, qual é! É a mágica da minha vida.

E assim sorrindo, nós acabamos brindando.


	3. Capítulo 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

ESCRITÓRIO.

-A um mês do julgamento dependo de vocês, rapazes... e moças. – disse o superintendente indicando para mim e para minha colega de trabalho, Amy. - Quem vai à conferência de McNamara ela foi remarcada para as 9:00. – Dizia. Estávamos na sala de reunião da empresa. Eu juntava meus papéis para a retirada.

-Amanhã é sábado. – disse franzindo meu cenho.

-Ele quis dizer hoje. – disse Amy tentando me acompanhar, até a sala.

-Ficarei aqui, no mínimo, até meia-noite. – eu estava cansada. Isso era fato.

-Você queria sociedade! É a única chance.

-Eu sei. Eu sei. E dependo de você. – lhe respondi revirando os olhos.

-Você vai virar a noite, se precisar.

-Eu vou, mas e meu sono? Tenho um encontro amanhã.

-Use corretivo. Passe debaixo dos olhos. Ficará linda. - ela me disse, deixando-me sozinha na sala. Junto à papelada.

-Ótimo. – murmurei para mim mesma.

_12:00 –JACK – MORENO - SACOLA DE TÊNIS PRETA_

Fechei minha agenda depois de conferir o meu "encontro".

-Ei... Jack? – perguntei vendo um moreno musculoso passar a minha frente com um porta-raquete preto. -Você é... você é Jack? – perguntei-lhe vendo como sua beleza era estonteante.

-Jack? Eu? Não. – seus orbes fitados em mim.

-Sinto muito. Eu... eu tenho um encontro às escuras com alguém que já está sete minutos atrasado. – Disse revirando os olhos, e sorrindo amarelo. Ele devia estar se perguntando se eu estava bem - Mas, obviamente, não é você. Então, desculpe-me por incomodá-lo – virei-me para voltar a sentar na cadeira...

-Hey... – dei a volta para olhá-lo, já temendo a pergunta sobre a minha sanidade mental. Meu Deus, como ele era lindo- Divirta-se.

-Obrigada. Você é muito gentil. – E encantador, maravilhoso, bonito, músculo, inteligente...

Ele se virou para a porta que dava para a quadra e eu fiz o mesmo, em direção a cadeira. Eu o observava abraçado a mulher. Levantado-a levemente e rodopiando. Ah! Como eu fui burra! Era claro que ele também estava em um encontro. Suspirei.

-Alguém joga tênis? – ouvi uma voz me tirando dos meus devaneios.

-Jack?!

BRIGHTON BEACH BAGELS

Entrei apressada dentro da padaria próxima ao meu trabalho. Verifiquei o meu relógio. Estava atrasada.

-Setenta e um? Setenta e dois? – os empregados chamavam as senhas para a entrega dos pedidos. Abri a porta e fui direto para a fila pegar o meu número de chamada, ainda estava no número 72 sendo que eu era o 98. Isso podia me atrasar ainda mais. Fui contrariada em direção a fila.

Olhando por entre o balcão, pude ver o dono da padaria Brighton Beach Bagels; Edward. Ele carregava uma forma de pães na mão, provavelmente quentinhos. Ele me chamou com um aceno de mão e eu prontamente fui até lá, com um sorriso em meu rosto.

Ao chegar no balcão lá estava ele, com um sorriso torto lindo.

-Oi.

-Cebola com manteiga. E descafeinado. – ele disse me entregando os meus pedidos de sempre. Como ele era atencioso.

-Muito obrigada. – virei-me para ir embora.

-Ei... Não vejo a Semente de Papoula há algumas semanas. – sorri ao me lembrar do apelido inventado por Edward para o meu ex.

-Mike? Não verá mais a Semente de Papoula. Ainda bem.

-Tenho algumas coisas para seus colegas. – ele se abaixou e pegou uma grande sacola, parecia estar repleta de coisas.

-Edward, isso não é necessário. – eu disse já mostrando preocupação. O que isso?!... A padaria estava repleta de gente e ele ainda me dava total atenção.

-Foi minha primeira cliente ano passado. Merece até mais. – ele disse ainda com o sorriso torto no rosto.

-Começo a me sentir em débito. – peguei todas as sacolas e copos de café e os abracei.

-É? Bem, sabe... Quero lhe pedir uma coisa. É um casamento. – ele parecia nervoso ao pronunciar tais palavras.

-O quê?

-Quero que vá comigo.

-Como um favor. – o sorriso de seu rosto desvencilhou para um cara de preocupação e nervosismo.

-O quê? – ele parecia estar falando em outra língua. Essa eu realmente não tinha entendido! Eu sorri ironicamente.

-É uma velha amiga da escola. Uma longa história, mas posso levar alguém, e não vou aguentar ir sozinho. – ele olhou aos redores antes de dizer a última frase, dizendo quase em um sussurro inaudível.

-Convide a ruiva bonita que vem sempre aqui.

-Convidei. – aquele sorriso lindo voltou para o seu rosto - Ela não quer. É fora da cidade.

-Fora da cidade? – eu já estava pensando na possibilidade remota de ir. Mas um casamento fora da cidade estava fora de questão!

-Tudo bem. Ele é de Boston, mas a futura esposa sempre quis casar em Orcas Island. – ele estava debruçado por cima do balcão.

-Edward... Bem, quando é?

-Três semanas.

-Dá tempo de achar alguém.

-Certo. – e o seu sorriso já tinha sumido novamente.

-Edward, eu adoraria arranjar alguém para você. Conheço muitas mulheres incríveis. Vou pensar. Estou atrasada, mas... pensarei no assunto. Sabe quem? Janey. Ela tem um corpão.

-Certo.

-Não esquente. Vou pensar. – estava saindo pela porta, lançando-lhe um sorriso.

-Oi! – eu cumprimentei quando vi a figura esbelta pela porta, à minha frente.

-Então, Jack foi tudo que você esperava? – ele perguntou com aquela voz máscula sedutora por acaso.

-Para dizer a verdade, não... – agora nós dois estávamos sorrindo - mas também, meu dentista marcou o encontro um mês depois de meu namorado me trair com a ex! Ele achou que eu estava na fossa, mas já passou. – eu estava exaltando com as palavras, ele me olhava assustado.

-Desculpe.

-Noventa e sete? – perguntou Edward.

-Wow... use meu número. – estendi-lhe a minha fichinha

-Obrigado.

-E como foi seu encontro? – eu parecia esquecer do tempo com aquele homem. Comecei a guiá-lo por entre a fila.

-Não era um encontro.

-Você é casado?

-Quando for, ainda terei encontros. – olhei-o assustada. Como um homem daqueles podia dizer isto? Ele era um covarde e eu não tinha percebido isso? - Com minha esposa. As crianças terão babá.

-Isso é bonito. – senti-me estúpida só de pensar que ele era covarde. Soltei um sorriso nervoso.

-Noventa e Sete? – perguntou Edward novamente. - Obrigado. – ele disse ao pegar a ficha na mão do Adônis. - Não estava atrasada? – perguntou com uma expressão estranha. Uma da qual nunca tinha percebido em sua face.

-Estava, mas encontrei... ele. – ri audivelmente.

-Entendo. E o que vai querer?

-A mesma coisa que ela. – Edward soltou um riso de escárnio. Frio.

-Certo. Um cebola com manteiga, e um descafeinado.

-A cafeína me desconcentra. – ele comentou

-Também sou assim.

-E a garota do clube de tênis, é colega da faculdade. Ela veio... – ele dizia enquanto se desviava das pessoas que passavam por nós.

-A negócios?

-Sim. Foi bom revê-la. Vim de Chicago e trabalho tanto que não tenho vida social...

-Sei. – disse mostrando compreensão.

-Três dólares. – disse Edward colocando o embrulho em sua frente em cima do balcão.

-Aqui está. – disse estendendo o dinheiro.

-Obrigado. Vejo você amanhã? – perguntou Edward fuzilando o lindo homem enquanto me olhava.

-Yeah... – disse-lhe, ignorando-o completamente, puxando o homem pelo braço até a saída. - Vai adorar. Edward faz o melhor bagel.

-Número 99!

-E qual é o seu nome? – perguntou já andando a rua ao meu lado.

-Isabella Swan. Bella.

-Bella Swan, sou Jacob Black. – ele retirou algo de preto de seu terno. Ao que me parecia era um daqueles palmtops.

-Gosta dessas coisas?

-Não viveria sem isto. Deveria comprar um. – revirei os olhos sorrindo.

-E abrir mão da satisfação de riscar as coisas? Nem pensar. – pensei em minha agendinha, sem ela estaria perdida!

-Sempre tem o "delete". – ele disse tirando a atenção do aparelho e me olhando. Acenei negativamente com a cabeça, tomando um pouco do meu descafeinado. - Adoraria ter o seu telefone. Aqui está. - ele me passou o aparelho.

-Nem sei usar isto..

-Aqui. Aí mesmo.

(...)


	4. Capítulo 1 25 Avisos

CAPÍTULO 2 – 25%

Eu havia acabado de acordar, estava trajando meus costumeiros pijamas de listras, meias e um roupão azul-claro por cima. Saí do banheiro passando o fio dental nos meus dentes em direção a sala. Olhei por debaixo da minha secretária. Ela parecia não estar funcionando. Só podia ser... Claro que um cara do tipo Jacob não esperaria 3 longos dias para me ligar. Procurei pelo problema; que não fora achado. Frustrada, peguei minha agenda e sentei-me no sofá. Meus cabelos estavam presos em um coque desarrumado fios de cabelo caiam por sobre a minha face.

Peguei a caneta que ficava por entre a espiral da agenda e escrevi abaixo do item pão:

-_TESTAR SECRETÁRIA_

Lancei um olhar duvidoso para a secretária, fazendo uma careta indagadora. Coloquei minha agenda por sobre a mesa e peguei o telefone na mesma. Disquei o número de telefone da minha melhor amiga; Alice.

-Oi, Alice. Sou eu, Bella.

_-Oi Bella._

-Pode testar minha secretária? Acho...

_-Ela é antiga? Pode ser que seja um defeito de acordo com o tempo._

-É nova. Acho que...

_-Ah Bella fala sério... Então ela só pode estar com defeito de fabricação. Rsrsrs..._

-É sério, liguei errado ou sei lá. Você pode...

_-TÁ BOM! Eu testo se você parar de se queixar sobre a maldita secretária._ – disse Alice visivelmente enraivecida.

-Obrigada. – respondi no mesmo tom, revirando os olhos.

Joguei o celular em cima da mesa e voltei a passar o fio dental em meus dentes. Quando de repente minha secretária toca:

_OI, É A BELLA. POR FAVOR, DEIXE RECADO APÓS O SINAL. OBRIGADA._

_TESTANDO UM, DOIS, TRÊS. O DEFEITO É NO CÉREBRO DE JACOB._

_-PRECISO IR. _– ao fundo pude ouvir Jasper se despedindo da mulher.

_-TCHAU. AMO VOCÊ. –_ respondeu-lhe Alice, fazendo um telefone de beijo por através do telefone.

_RISQUE ISSO DA LISTA. PEGUE O BAGEL E VÁ TRABALHAR._

Fiz uma careta ao lembrar de minhas obrigações. Peguei a caneta e a agenda e risquei o item:

_TESTAR SECRETÁRIA_

ESCRITÓRIO

-Oi, Bella.

-Olá, Dave. – aproximei-me de meu secretário e peguei meus bilhetes. Fui recebida por uma quantidade enorme de papéis para trabalhar.

-Obrigada. – lhe agradeci tentando esconder o meu desânimo por ter que trabalhar até tarde.

Amores, eu tô tão mal... Vocês não tem noção... Estou chorando neste exato momento.

Estava eu, lá feliz, lendo os meus comentários... E como eu sou uma super-hiper-mega boa autora, eu ia postar capítulos novos hoje, peguei meu arquivo aqui no note e talz... Mas não é que os 6 capítulos a mais que eu tinha escrito foram apagados? E só tinha até esse pedaço que acabei de postar. Eu juro por Deus que tinha salvo tudo! Aiiiiiiiiiii...que raiva! Não estou nem com vontade de escrever agora, to pensando na séria possibilidade de abandonar a fic. Sério mesmo, adaptar um filme para história é MUITO difícil, vocês não têm noção. E tinha ficado TÃÃÃÃO perfeito os capítulos com casamento e tudo mais... *falando demais enquanto limpa lagriminha*

É pessoal,

O que vocês acham? Quem sabe se eu ganhar uns comentários de incentivo aí eu continue *esconde-se atrás da pilastra* .

Bem, eu posso estar em um mal dia, mas eu não deixaria de responder de jeito nenhum as reviews amorosas de vocês, né? Aí vai:

**Raissa Cullen –** Kkkkkkkkkk... O Ed atrás de um balcão é hilário né? Rsrsrs... As vezes eu queria ser um baguel *pensando alto demais* Eitaaaaaa... Amoreee... concordo plenamente contigo! Mas eu não acho a Bella meio idiota... Ela é uma total idiota, isso sim! Quem não tem nada contra o Jakizim mas prefere o Edzinhu levanta as mãos aí!!!!! \o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/ Rsrsrs... Beijão e te cuidaaaaaa,

Caty.

**Ise Cullen – **Oiiieeeee... A Bella é mais que lerdinha, ela é lesada, isso sim! Hihihi... Que bom que você gostou da fic. E que mais-bom ainda que você comentou linda! Fico tão feliz!!!!!!!!!! XD Bem, você pediu pra postar o capítulo logo, teoricamente, postei apenas 25% mas dá um desconto, vai? Eu to muito deprê hoje, e sem ânimo nenhum pra continuar esta história *momento pidão off* BeijEdwards,

Caty.

**Marydfs Evans Cullen – **Você chorou né amore ?? Rsrsrs… Eu tambéeem ! Mas que novidade, *tsc-tsc* nóis é duas manteiga derretida! Kkkk... Você falou que provavelmente a fic seria ótima antes de ler, mas não falou a sua opinião depois, e aí? Vai me deixar só na expectativa? Nananinanão. Vai mandar outra review... *momento mandona off*

BeijAkes pra você *irritando minha miguxa*,

Caty.

**SAMsamCullen - **Kkkkkkk...Morri de rir com o "leitora mod on"... Que bom que você amou a fic! *saltitando que nem criança quando ganha doce do Titio Emmett*. Pode ter certeza que as artimanhas serão montadas, e serão muitas! Muahahaha *falando demais* . Gatinhaaa, que bom que você irá ficar na espera, mas eu estou muito sem ânimo mesmo para continuar, *voltando a chorar* mas enquanto eu fico aqui desanimada, leia as minhas outras fics, que eu irei postar constantemente, e daqui a pouco teremos mais 5 fics novas *falando demais* Muahahaha, sendo que em uma delas Titia Caty faz parceria com a minha suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuper amiga-segredo!

Beijããããããããããããão,

Caty.

(PS: Amooore, foi você que me adicionou no MSN? Pois eu recebi um convite de um endereço que tem Pam eu acho, e eu tenho quase certeza que eu cliquei no botão contrário ao de aceitar, pois a pessoa não apareceu no modo off. Se for você amada, por favor, me diga, pois eu fiquei com medo de mim mesma *novidade* Rsrsrs... =)


End file.
